Tracy Hitchings
Tracy Hitchings is an English musician, lead vocalist for the Progressive Rock band Landmarq. Her musical credits span from 1989 to the present day with many notable sessions with various bands and artists. Hitchings is known for her charismatic stage presence and wide vocal range. Early Years After many lineup changes, the band Quasar were auditioning for a lead vocalist, Tracy answered the band's advert Melody Maker and joined the band. Tracy's first work began on the 1989 album The Lorelei by Quasar. She contributed lyrics to four of the band's five album tracks. She and the band toured heavily, touring for 18 months. The following year, 1990, Hitchings collaborated with Clive Nolan and Karl Groom to form Strangers on a Train. Mixed with Nolan's keyboards and Groom's acoustical and bass guitars, they recorded the album The Key Part I: The Prophecy. Solo After the first collaboration with Nolan and Groom, the trio decided to reunite once again but this time to record Tracy's solo album From Ignorance to Ecstasy. The album was recorded and released in 1991, Nolan contributed to the lyrics, music and keyboards on the album. The album marks Tracy's signature theatrical vocals with many harmonies, different from her previous work. The album is a mix of different progressive styles with much shorter compositions. 1991-1999 Upon completion of her solo album, Hitchings contributed lead vocals to the title track of the artist Gandalf's album Gallery of Dreams. In 1993, she made a guest appearance on an album track from the band Ulysses debut album Neronia. She sang on two songs: Teenage Sweethearts and Forever Lost. In 1993, Tracy reunited with Groom and Noland to record a second album, the followup to the band's debut album. They recorded The Key Part II: The Labyrinth. In this sequel, Nolan got vocalist Alan Reed to sing along with Tracy for a number of duets and solo pieces in the album. Both Part I and Part II have been reissued as of 1998. In 1994, Tracy sang on Gandalf's ''To Our Children's Children. She sang lead vocals on five of the nine songs on the album. Tracy's passionate and soothing voice complimented the album's keyboards and symphonic arrangements. At the end of 1994, Hitchings joined Karl Groom's project Blue Heat. The band recorded ten songs for the album but due to reasons unknown, the album entitled Dancing on Stones has yet to be released. From 1992-1995, she made guest spots on various projects, she appeared in the albums Ring of Roses, Through the Looking Glass and Mad as a Hatter for the Nolan/Groom project Shadowland. She also appeared in the 1993 album Heart of David by Peter Gee. In 1995, she contributed vocals to the Pendragon album Masquerade Overture. In 1999, she contributed vocals to several songs for Clive Nolan's side project Jabberwocky. Landmarq Following Damian Wilson's departure of the band, Landmarq was in search of a lead vocalist. Hitchings, in wanting to explore new endeavors, joined the band and recorded the vocally centered album Science of Coincidence in 1998. The following year, the band would record the live album Thunderstruck. In 2002, they released the rare EP Aftershock. In 2006, the band recorded another live album entitled Turbulence-Live in Poland. The performance was released in both Cd and DVD. Following the tour, Tracy revealed she had been diagnosed with breast and ovarian cancer. She commenced with the treatment with a determination and positive attitude. Following extensive treatment, Hitchings was medically cleared of her cancer. Fourteen years since their last studio recording, the band recorded the album Entertaining Angels in 2012. The album marked the band's signature sound along with Tracy's potent and cheerful voice. The album's lyrics are inspired by Hitching's battle with cancer. As Hitchings stated in an interview with ProgRock magazine in 2013: “All the lyrics were born of my spiritual beliefs. Stories got reshaped as I was overcoming cancer with a very unconventional method, as part of reshaping my life and helping me rid myself of my nemesis.” The band has continued to tour in 2013 in support of the new album. References External links * https://myspace.com/tracyhitchings * http://landmarq.net/home.htm Category:1969 births Category:Progressive rock musicians Category:British female singers